<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roy deals with his problems in the wrong way. by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818695">Roy deals with his problems in the wrong way.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Awkward Boners, Boners, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Children, Crying, Cute Kids, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erections, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Groping, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Molestation, Neck Kissing, No Porn, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sexual Abuse, Suggestive Themes, Tears, Trauma, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't actually know what's going to happen in this but I'm having a ton of warnings and tags just in case, because the story will be dealing with darker topics and themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roy deals with his problems in the wrong way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greetings Reader, I am dealing with my issues by making an art.</p><p>No, I'm not going to tell you what those issues are. In fact, I plan on never telling anyone until I die. Which has worked out so far as I'm an adult and the very bad thing happened when I was a child...</p><p>Forget I said anything and never tell anyone what I said.</p><p>Moving on unlike myself as it seems this topic will haunt my life for the rest of my life, our feature presentation!</p><p> </p><p>Roy stood over the spooky kids. Skid and Pump weren't in their costumes as we typically see them. No, today they were just sitting on the sidewalk. The two friends watched the clouds go by, not even aware of the taller kid near them. Roy made himself known, "Hey Losers!" Skid and Pump turned their attention to him. Skid greeted, "Oh Hey Roy." (I apologize if anyone is out of character.) Pump cocked his head to the side, feeling a strange new vibe about their "friend." The bully smirked as he boosted, "I bet you weenies were thinking about dumb baby things."</p><p>The two thought a second then in unison answered, "We were thinking about the Spooky Month!" The hatted child in front of them stood a moment as he frowned and scoffed, "That's a dumb baby thing." The normally skeleton costumed child replied bluntly, "That's dumb. Plenty of adults like the Spooky Month and also, that's mean to say." The normally pumpkin costumed child added on, "Yeah. That is mean... Where's your friends?" The blue jean hat smiled something sinister as he got closer. Roy explained, "Ross and Rob aren't here but I don't need them to hurt you."</p><p>The spooky boys huddled together and crawled backwards cautiously yet slowly. Skid worried aloud, "Why do you wanna hurt us?" The bully paused a moment as he watched them. Something about how they acted almost fearful of him, made him feel differently about them. The feeling was somewhere between the rush of power from hurting someone or something weaker and a want for them. The feeling made him uncomfortable so the leader of the hats gang grew frustrated. The hands balled into fists and Roy stomped the two friends into the cement as he raged, "Stop that!"</p><p>The smaller children were pinned to the sidekick. Skid and Pump teared up at the mild sting of pain, confused and scared. Skid shaked with fear in body and voice, "Stop what? Why are you doing this? You are hurting me." Roy shaked too, his breathing shaked hard as his eyes combed down their bodies. The words added on to it all. The bully got the impulse to hurt them as he remembered his Uncle hurting him. He shaked it off.</p><p>Roy threatened, "Just stop doing that! Stop it now!!" The hatted bully took each kid in one hand by the front of their shirts and brought them in close to himself. He was about to threaten them further when Pump pointed out something to Skid, "Skid, I feel something poking into me. Do you feel it too?" Skid agreed with Pump, "Yeahhhhhh, there's definitely something poking into my hip." The blue hat looked down to see that feeling had given him a reaction. There was a white hot mix of shame and rage that hit Roy right then.</p><p>Now, before I continue. I should explain my reasoning behind the next decision. Sometimes people who are traumatized repeat that trauma onto others to gain a sense of power and control that trauma takes away. As Roy is a bully, I assume he will suffer this cycle. This being said, not everyone will be doomed to become the monster. Some people break this cycle. I wish not to blame the victims of violence by suggesting that all victims will continue this cycle. Yet, it's important for survivors of violence and others to consider this factor to avoid such fates.</p><p>Another factor that should be considered is that Roy thinks what is happening to him isn't wrong. This is sometimes common in abuse victims as a way to avoid being killed or hurt much worse by their abuser. Sometimes they will even believe they love the person hurting them. This should be considered as abuse can become a messy and horrible situation that gets harder to escape the longer it keeps happening.</p><p>Returning to the story.</p><p>Skid and Pump froze in surprise as Roy blushed in shame. Roy looked around for anyone then walked into an abandoned alley. They remained frozen as the Antagonistic force brought them in closer, kissing their necks. He kept kissing them but now up and up closer the mouth, as he pinned them against a brick wall. Both child were unsure and uncomfortable with this. Skid pushed away but couldn't get his bully off, so instead questioned with tears, "What are you doing?" Roy grew even more "excited" by this sight.</p><p>The bully pressed himself to his victims and sadistically delighted, "I'm playing a very special game with you two losers." The arms wrapped around their bodies. The two smaller children trembled at the touch. The taller child moved his hands down, he continued on, "My Uncle likes to play this game with me." The two both pushed hard away in reaction, causing their tormentor to left without breath on the cement. Skid shouted to Pump, "Let's get the hell out of here!!" Then they ran off before their bully could even get his breath back.</p><p>Roy laid on the dirty, cold, cement and thought about why he did what he did. He then proceeded to curl up into a ball and cry as his mind turned into a dark, swirling, vortex of conflicted thoughts and feelings. After that, there was only screaming.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>